Music in Amestris
by LenKagamine01
Summary: Meiko, Luka, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len end up in Amestris, all of them, but one, with their memories erased, and altered. Len Kagamine is the only Vocaloid who memory wasn't changed at all, which means it's up to Len to bring back the others memories.
1. Author's Note

**Oh Wow! I have not been on here for a VERY LONG time! Luckily for you guys, I have actually gotten A LOT better at my story writing! ^_^ I've unfortunately am not almost completely on Wattpad, and might not be publishing that many woks on FanFiction but, Luckily for you guys, I have decided to post ONE of my most viewed fanfics on here, more to see how many views, comments, or likes this story gets compared to copy on Wattpad. This means that some of the author's notes will most likely be different. However, if some author's notes that I post are different from the Wattpad version, then I will say so in the author's note, kind of like how I did it at the end. Hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **(!: This Author's Note is not on the Wattpad version.)**

 **P.S. I kind of wrote the start of this story like what you would see in a book, hopefully you'll get what i mean when you start.**

 **P.P.S. Over 2 years not on Fanfiction is a REALLY long time, don't you think? XD**

 **P.P.P.S. Cover will be coming soon! (hopefully...)**


	2. hi

"My eyes went wide as I heard my brother scream. Not from fear, but from pain."


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Len's POV

I opened my eyes, and saw a white ceiling.

Wait a minute...

White ceiling?!

I quickly sat up, and realized that I was on a bed. I looked around the room, and knew almost at once that I didn't recognize it.

I gripped on to my head, as I realize that I have a migraine.

Wonderful.

"Your awake. I was starting to get worried."

I jump, and look over to where the voice from.

Leaning against the wall, was a young lady, 30 years old I'm guessing who had black hair that was tied up into a pony tail, and she looked like she was ready for a fight any time.

"Um... Hello" I manage to say in a quiet tone.

The lady walk over to me, and sits on the bed that I'm laying on. "How are you feeling?" She asks me in a soft, motherly tone.

"I just have a migraine." I say, noting that the simple sentence made me out of breath.

The lady gently pushes me down on the bed. "You should get some rest." She says as she put a cold, damp towel on my head.

I close my eyes, and try to think about what just happened, but my aching head doesn't let me.

I decide to lay down, and sleep, hoping that my headache will die down after some sleep.

-Time Skip-

I wake up to hear a knock at the door, and look at the clock along side the wall, to see that it's only 6:00 in the morning.

Luckily, my headache has died down quite a bit, so I get out of the bed, and walk toward the door.

Luckily for me, the knocking continued, so I was able to find the door easily.

I open the door, and see a long, golden haired boy around my age, and another boy who has brown hair, who looks a bit younger.

They both stare at me for a minute before speaking up. "Umm... Do you know if Teacher is here?" The brown haired boy asks me.

I invite them in, thinking there talking about the nice lady that brought me inside. (Not that I know what happened after I passed out).

"Teacher!" The blond kid calls out.

Suddenly, a foot comes out of no where, and kicks me in a back of the head, making my slight headache worse.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, WALKING IN LIKE THIS IS YOUR OWN HO- ..."

The lady walks into the room, with a shocked look on her face. Probably realizing who she just kicked.

"Are you okay?" She says quickly as she runs over to me, and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm fine. Just my headache." I say as I rub the back of my head where she kicked me.

The lady sighs in relief, and I look over at the boys, who have shocked looks on their faces.

I chuckle to my self as I look back at the lady. "I don't need to go back to bed though, I'm already awake anyway."

This lady reminds me of someone. Someone who always took a more motherly role when Meiko was drunk, or out, and always acted like an older sister other wise.

I just manage to dig the name out of my mind, as I hear my self mutter, a bit louder then I meant to...

"Luka..."

Kaito's POV

I sighed as I sat up in my bed. Another long day in the military.

Colonel Roy Mustang and I were getting along pretty well, which was probably for the better considering that I was staying at his house for now.

I get out of bed, and walk over to the kitchen, and see Roy making something.

"Morning Roy!" I say cheerfully as I enter the room.

Roy smiled at me as me looked at me. "Good morning Kaito."

"Do we have to go to work today?" I tease as I sit down at the table.

"Actually, no."

I stare at him. "Really?!" I say in shock.

Roy chuckes. "Yea. Really."

I smile. "Wanna go for a walk today?"

"Sure."

-Time Skip-

Roy and I walked together silently, with me occasionally trying to hold his hands to tease him, and Roy pulling his hang away from mine.

Finally, Roy broke the silence. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

A tune made my instinct make me look over.

"What are you looking at?" Roy asked me.

"Do you hear that?" I asked him.

"Yea... Why?"

I realize what the tune is.

"IT'S AN ICECREAM TRUCK!" I scream, and bolt off, makeing Roy have to chase me.

"Kaito! Slow down!" I hear Roy call as I hear him trying to catch up with me.

I laugh as I race for the ice cream truck.

"Wait up!" I scream out, as I run passed Lt. Hawkeye.

Luka's POV

Ugh. I really don't like being an entertainer. It so tiring. I have to perform every second of the day, when I'd rather be taking care of kids  
At an orphanage or something like that.

"LUKA! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE TO PERFORM!"

Oh. Yay. My 'manager' wants me to perform again. Oh well. Time to sing just be friends for the 10th time.

Meiko's POV

I'm so glad that I get a day off of military work. It can get annoying sometimes. Especially when that Lt. Hawkeye person comes in with her gun.

It actually kind of scary!

I walk over to the cubord, and get out a bottle of wine.

Rin's POV

"Rin! Can you please get the hammer? I think I left it on the table in our room!" I hear Winry call from the work room.

I grab the hammer, and walk to the work room.

"Here you go!" I say cheerfully as I pass over the hammer.

"Thanks Rin!" Winery smiles as she takes the hammer.

"No problemo!" I say as I exit the room, leaving Winery alone to do her work.

Winery currently has a big order of an auto mail arm, and a leg.

It doesn't seem to bother her to make them from scratch though...

Wonder why?


End file.
